Brendam Villains' Defeats
Brendam * Zig Zag: Falls in a pond of Purple Gloop before the Earthquake and gets arrested after the earthquake. * Helga: Falls to her death in a chasmic river. * Francis Robespierre: Gets arrested by the police. * Karl: In the first film, he reforms and becomes a protagonist. In the final film, falls to his death in a waterfall before he could kill the crocodiles. * Chauncey: In the first film, he reforms and becomes a protagonist. In the final film, he falls to his death with his owner in a waterfall. * Eugene Clark: Escapes the purple gloop, mourns the loss of his younger brother, sadly walks away, reforms and becomes a protagonist. Brendam 2 * Dernard: Punished by his mom Cynthia (2nd film). Gets scared by the Enchantress, launched to Bermuda by Bernard and the Guardians of Brendam and eaten alive by a monster along with Pepe (4th film). * Carlos: Gets crushed by the crumbled volcano and exploded by the volcano's lava * Carlos' henchcards: Get killed with their boss * Prince John: Gets crushed by a boulder in the final scene * The Bears: Get arrested by the police in the final scene * Henry J. Smek: Gets hit by Toto with a golf ball near the film's final battle, gets exiled from Brendam by Bernard using a portal making shock collar. Return of the Jedi * Palpatine: Gets trapped by Bernard in logs as he rescues his friends. * Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov & Natasha Fatale: Get exiled from the island by Bernard as he saves his fellow guardians. Bernard's Magical World * Rex Dangervest: Turns into a giant creature after a potion accident and falls off the cliff to his death. * Professor Zundapp: Gets punished by Bernard and Zig Zag for his crimes, along with Grem and Acer. * Shelby Forthright: Gets arrested by the Guardians for their crimes after Rex dies. * Grem and Acer: Get punished by Bernard and Zig Zag for his crimes, along with Zundapp. * Mr. Gristle: Gets crushed by a machine, which is destroyed by a bomb. * Mr. Trout and Mr. Pickles: Redeem themselves and work as leaders of the Ernest Works security guards. * Count Roderick Von Zipper: Gets hit by Bernard, driving Lovelace's car. * Thanos: Gets saved by the moments of Rex's defeat and reforms * Wynnchel and Duncan: Get betrayed by Rex and are about to fall off the cliff, but Bernard saves them There and Back Again * Eddie Ren: Gets defeated by Bernard with a capapult and flies into the air. * Snoke: Eddie pushes Snoke off the cliff and he dies. * Grand Moff Tarkn: Reforms. * The Grand Duke: Gets thrown away by Eddie and falls to his death. * Bill and Ross: Get humiliated by Rey. * Aye the Grand Vizer: Just as he is about to kill Bernard, Rey catapults a basket over his shoulders. * Jacob Marley: His ship is destroyed by Finn and he dies. * Hamish Ascot: Gets arrested by police waving goodbye to Rey as she, Finn, Bernard, Phasma, Obi-Wan, Elrond, Celebron, Galadriel, Ash, Rosita, Meena, Toto and Joe start to sail around the world. * Sheriff of Brendam: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. * Yummo and the Wickershams: Reform and become protagonists.